


You Lift Me Up

by kjnoren



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Force Choking (Star Wars), Gen, Meme, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Darth Vader meets the person who failed him.





	You Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Raise Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494101) by Rolf Løvland and Brendan Graham. 



When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;  
When rebels leave or I them cannot see;  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come here and force-choking me.

You lift me up, so I can see my failure;  
You lift me up, to kill with no remorse;  
You are strong, though you have chronic asthma;  
You lift me up, with Force I cannot see.

You lift me up, so I can see my failure…

There is no life - no life when you have left me;  
Your restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am being force-choked,  
I know that soon, I glimpse eternity.

You lift me up, so I can see my failure…

You lift me up, so I can see my failure…

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 20 September 2017 after a friend had posted a meme of Darth Vader lifting a hapless imperial soldier by the throat with the text "You lift me up".
> 
> Based on and to the tune of ["You Raise Me Up"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vdkqeshXJM) by Rolf Løvland (melody) and Brendan Graham (lyrics).


End file.
